Rurouni Kenshin in Truth or Dare
by Battosai the Youkai
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Basically it's a Rurouni Kenshin TD scenario. They will all suffer, or at least the guys. I'll pop in a few surprise guests. Should be fun. Go ahead. Read...if you dare! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. So it starts

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say! Well, except for the anime DVDs that I have. Precious. Anyways, to make it absolutely clear, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that you should know doesn't belong to me. There will be a few characters that are mine, though.  
  
*The Kamiya Dojo*  
  
Yahiko: *groan* This sucks!  
  
Sanosuke: *slams fist down*Yeah! There's nothing to do here!  
  
Kenshin: I must admit, the dojo's very boring, that it most certainly is!  
  
Kaoru: *eye twitch* If any of you says one more negative thing about my dojo--  
  
Everyone: *disappears*  
  
*an unknown house*  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell!?  
  
Misao:*suddenly appears* Huh? What are you four doing in Kyoto?  
  
Megumi: What are you doing in Tokyo?  
  
Kaoru: More importantly, how did we get here?  
  
Unknown((girl)) voice: I brought you here.  
  
Everyone: *tries to find the owner of the voice*  
  
Kaoru: Why?  
  
Unknown voice: I have my reasons.  
  
Kaoru: That doesn't answer my question! Why did you bring us here?  
  
Unknown voice: All shall become clear in time.  
  
Sanosuke: Why the hell did you bring us here!?  
  
Yahiko: Tell us!  
  
Misao: Yeah!  
  
Unknown voice: I'll tell you when the time is right.  
  
Sanosuke: If you don't tell us, I'll kick your ass!*cracks knuckles*  
  
Unknown voice: Ooooooo...I'm SO scared...  
  
Misao and Yahiko: I'll fight you too!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin and I will take you down!  
  
Kenshin: I will?  
  
Kaoru: *vein popping out*You'd better!  
  
Kenshin:*sweatdrop* Eheheheh...whatever you say Miss Kaoru!  
  
Megumi: We'll ask you one more time, why did you bring us here?  
  
Unknown voice: ...........................................................  
  
Everyone: ANSWER US!!!  
  
Unknown voice: ...........................................................  
  
Kaoru: Um...hello?  
  
Unknown voice:........................................................... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Sanosuke:*demonic eyes*DAMMIT!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!  
  
Unknown voice: ZZZZZZZzzzzz...huh? What?  
  
Sanosuke: ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!  
  
Unknown voice: *yawn* What question?  
  
Sanosuke: WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING US HERE!?!?!  
  
Unknown voice: Please hold.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Unknown voice: *busy tone can be heard*  
  
Yahiko: Now what's going on?  
  
*suddenly a girl appears and the tone stops*  
  
Everyone: *jumps*  
  
Girl: I brought you six here to play Truth or Dare.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
How's that for a first chapter? Well yeah, who is this mysterious girl? Will Sanosuke succeed in kicking her ass? You'll have to wait for the next episode of RK: T or D, or until I update next. Which ever comes first. 


	2. Who is she?

Narrator: We last left our heros--  
  
Me: Who the hell are you?  
  
Narrator: I am the narrator. A narrator, like me, narrates the story. Do you understand? *points to self* Narrator.  
  
Me: An author, like me, writes the story. An author also shoves their foot up a narrator's ass whenever they are bothered by that same narrator.*points to narrator* That's you!  
  
Narrator: Good! I am the narrator.  
  
Me: Yes you are. *shoves foot up narrator's ass*  
  
Narrator: *sails off into the sky*  
  
Me: HEY!!*yells after Narrator* THAT SHOE COST ME $50!!*standing with only one shoe*((guess where the other one is))  
  
Me: Grrr...anyways, last chapter Yahiko, Sanosuke, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao were transported to this one girl's house. On with the show!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Girl: Just like I said. We're going to play Truth or Dare.  
  
Kenshin: I do not know how to play, that I don't.  
  
Yahiko: Same here.  
  
Megumi: It's a game. You pick truth or dare--  
  
Misao: and depending on your choice you have to answer a question--  
  
Kaoru: or do a dare.  
  
Girl: Bingo! Bingo! You win the prize!  
  
Everyone: o_0  
  
Girl: ^_^  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko: Sounds interesting.  
  
Sanosuke: I knew what the game was all along! I was just...testing you guys!  
  
Girl: Yeah, right...anywho. So, are you guys up to it?  
  
Everyone: Okay.  
  
Girl: Who wants to go first?  
  
Kenshin: Um...miss?  
  
Girl: Yes?  
  
Kenshin: I was wondering...what is your name?  
  
Girl: Oh! I guess I forgot to give it. My name is Kaiya.  
  
Sanosuke: Kyla?  
  
Kaiya: Kaiya.  
  
Sanosuke: Kayla?  
  
Kaiya: Kaiya.  
  
Sanosuke: Kyle?  
  
Kaiya: Kaiya.  
  
Sanosuke: K--  
  
Kaiya: *flames in eyes* Shut up or die!!  
  
Sanosuke: *sweatdrop* O-okay!  
  
Kaiya: Let the festivities begin! I'll go first!  
  
Sanosuke: *mumbles* Why does she get to go first?  
  
Kaiya: Because I'll kick YOUR ass if you upset me any further.  
  
Sanosuke: Yes ma'am!  
  
Kaiya: Yahiko, truth or dare?  
  
End of chapter. If you're upset that I mimicked Botan...DEAL WITH IT!!! I'll do WHATEVER I want WHENEVER I want. The true torture will begin soon. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	3. Yahiko's Mistake

Hello all you happy pplz! I don't care if you're not happy right now. I am! I'm hyper too. Last time, the games had finally commenced.I'm not going to go too in depth...so on with the show!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya: Yahiko, truth or dare?  
  
Yahiko: I'll take...truth.  
  
Kaiya: Who do you think is sexier? Kaoru, Megumi, or Misao?  
  
Everyone: o_0  
  
Kaiya: What? I was wondering if Yahiko could settle that argument with that Juppongatana member.  
  
Sanosuke: But Megumi wasn't there!  
  
Kaiya: So you want the he/she here instead?  
  
Megumi: *glare of death at Sanosuke*  
  
Sanosuke: *gulp* No!  
  
Kaiya: Good. Yahiko, we need your answer.  
  
Yahiko: That's easy! Neither of 'em! They're all ugly! Ugly, ugly and ugly! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kaoru, Megumi, Misao: *all three are growling and have demonic looks on their faces and are about to pounce on Yahiko*  
  
Kaiya: *Yahiko in the background is chanting "ugly"* You three, calm down! He was only replying to his truth.  
  
Kaoru, Megumi, Misao: *sit down, but glare evily at Yahiko*  
  
Yahiko: Yeah. Listen to the uglier one.  
  
Kaiya: *vein pops out of head and right eye begins to twitch but speaks very calmly* Yahiko, ask someone. It's your turn.  
  
Yahiko: Okay, ugly! I'll ask you. Truth or dare?  
  
Kaiya: *vein pops out even more and eye twitches uncontrollably and struggles to speak calmly* Dare!  
  
Yahiko: *evil grin* Great! Umm...let's see now. What to make you do...I dare...*BAM*OW! YOU HIT ME!  
  
Kaiya: *snuck up behind Yahiko and hit him on the head**hits Yahiko again*  
  
Yahiko: OW! STOP THAT! I dare you to run head-first into a brick wall!!!  
  
Kaiya: Sorry Yahiko. Can't do that.  
  
Yahiko: Why not!?  
  
Kaiya: You dared me to hit you.  
  
Yahiko: No I didn't!  
  
Kaiya: Yes you did. I got it all on tape.*tape recorder appears in her hand*Hear it for yourself.*presses play*  
  
Tape recorder: Yahiko: My name is Yahiko Myoujin and I--  
  
Kaiya: dare you to hit me.  
  
Kaiya: *presses stop*  
  
Yahiko: WHAT!? I didn't dare you to hit me!  
  
Kaiya: *another tape recorder appears and she hits play*  
  
Tape recorder 2: Yahiko: My name is Yahiko Myoujin and I--dare you to hit me!  
  
Kaiya: *hits stop*  
  
Yahiko: That's not my dare!  
  
Kaiya: Shut up!*snaps fingers*  
  
Yahiko: *tied to a chair and gagged* Mmmffgg!?  
  
Kaiya: My turn again! *evil grin* I dare all the girls, including myself, to beat the crap out of Yahiko!  
  
Kaoru, Megumi, Misao: *evil grins* OUR PLEASURE!!  
  
Yahiko: *terror in eyes*  
  
Kenshin: Now, now. There is no need for violence, that there most certainly isn't!  
  
Kaoru, Misao, Megumi: *send glares of death at Kenshin*  
  
Kaiya: I advise you not to interfere.*cracks knuckles*  
  
Kenshin: *gulp* Okay!  
  
Kaiya: *pulls down a black screen that blocks the brat, the fox-lady, the raccoon-girl, the weasel-girl, and the uhhh...wolf-girl((herself)) from view*  
  
Sanosuke: Aw man! I don't get to see the show?  
  
Kaiya: *behing the black screen* Oh, stop bitching! *snaps fingers* I'll tape it for you.  
  
Sanosuke: *screams very girlishly* YAY!!  
  
Kenshin: o_0  
  
Kaiya: *behind the screen* Okay, ladies! On with the dare!  
  
*crashes and thuds can be heard from behind the screen*  
  
Sanosuke, Kenshin: O_O  
  
*two hours pass, thuds and crashes can still be heard until a loud CRACK and all became silent*  
  
*the black screen flies up and all four girls are walking bakc to Kenshin and Sanosuke*  
  
Girls: ^______________________^  
  
Kaiya: Here's your tape.*tosses a video tape to Sanosuke*  
  
Sanosuke: Thanks.*hugs tape* ^_^  
  
Kenshin: Where's Yahiko?  
  
Girls: *point to a large hole in the floor*  
  
Yahiko: *in hole* @_@  
  
Kaiya: Don't worry. The dare was to beat the crap out of him, not kill him.  
  
Kenshin: Okay. Who's turn?  
  
Kaiya: Well, since the last dare was for all the girls, it would make sense for an all guys dare, right?  
  
Girls: Yeah!  
  
Sanosuke: *sweatdrop* W-w-wait!!! If it's for all the guys, we should all be concious, right?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
How will the girls reply? What will happen next? Do you know? Of course you don't! Only I hold the answers. I probably shoulve mentioned this before but feel free to review. I can take abuse.  
  
See you space cowboy... 


	4. I don't know what to call it!

Okay, sorry for stealing lines from other anime. It's become a habit. If you're wondering about Aoshi, Saito, and Hiko, I'll pop them in sooner or later. I apologize if I do something to them you don't like. Last time, the girls beat the hell out of Yahiko. That's the only interesting thing there, I believe. I think it's time we blow this thing, get everybody and the stuff together. Okay, 3 2 1 let's jam.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sanosuke: *sweatdrop* W-w-wait!!! If it's for all the guys, we should all be concious, right?  
  
Kaiya: Okay! Let's watch the movie while we wait.  
  
Everyone: But we don't--  
  
Kaiya: *snaps fingers**a big screen tv, dvd player, surround sound, and a concession stand appear in the room*  
  
Sanosuke: But it's a tape!  
  
Kaiya: No it's not.  
  
Sanosuke: Huh?*looks at the "tape" that he was holding* Whoa! Cool!*he is now holding a dvd case that says on the cover "Yahiko's Mistake" starring Kaiya, Misao, Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko. The back says, "During an innocent game of truth or dare, Yahiko crossed the line. Watch him get what he deserves!" Rated R for extreme violence**puts dvd in the player*  
  
Kaiya: Feel free to raid the consession stand.  
  
*everyone that is concious runs to the consession stand and grabs everything they can. Within seconds, they return to their seats*  
  
Kaiya: WHO TOOK MY BUNCHA CRUNCH!!!  
  
Misao: I DID! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!?!  
  
Kaiya: GIVE ME THE BUNCHA CRUNCH--*snaps fingers and Aoshi appears**she holds his sword against his throat* OR HE DIES!!!  
  
Misao: *gasp* Lord Aoshi! Here's your Buncha Crunch, just leave him alone!  
  
Kaiya: Thank you! *snaps fingers* Aoshi go bye-bye!  
  
Misao: Where'd he go?  
  
Kaiya: *sweatdrop* Umm...uhh...Sanosuke! Start the movie.  
  
Misao: *demonic face* WHERE'S LORD AOSHI!?!?  
  
Kaiya: *twiddles fingers* He's...umm...I...don't know. Heheheh...heh...  
  
Misao: Bring him back!!!  
  
Kaiya: O-okay!*snaps fingers**Aoshi appears in fetal postition*  
  
Misao: Lord Aoshi! What's the matter?  
  
Aoshi: *still in fetal position* Happy place! Happy place! Happy place!  
  
Sanosuke: Wow! It must've been REAL bad if Aoshi's like that!  
  
Kaiya: *trying to sneak away*  
  
Misao: *demonic face* WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?  
  
Kaiya: eheheh...N-no where!  
  
Everyone: Where'd you send Aoshi?  
  
Kaiya: I DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
Misao: You'd better go where he went! You need to suffer as much as he has!  
  
Kaiya: N-n-no!  
  
Misao: YOU DIE NOW!!!*pulls out shuriken and starts chasing Kaiya*  
  
Everyone: *grab popcorn and watch the pre-show*  
  
Sanosuke: This is good. We need to get this on tape! *grabs video camera and starts taping*  
  
Kaoru: I wonder how long they can keep this up?  
  
*ten minutes pass*  
  
Kenshin: Misao and Kaiya run very fast, that they most certainly do.  
  
*twenty minutes pass*  
  
Megumi: It's interesting to the weasel chase the wolf.  
  
Saito: *bursts through the door* Are you talking about me?  
  
Megumi: I was talking about the evil girl!  
  
Saito: Oh. *walks away*  
  
Kaiya: *stops* Why the hell did you have to go and break the door?*snaps fingers**door is repaired*Okay. Let's continue. *chase begins again*  
  
*ten minutes later*  
  
Kaiya: *stops again*  
  
Misao: What is it this time?  
  
Kaiya: I just realized that I'M the one with powers((I can really be that slow)). Why the hell should I be afraid of YOU? *snaps fingers*  
  
Misao: Huh? *looks at the PEZ dispensers that used to be shuriken**sweatdrop* Uh-oh! *drops PEZ and starts running*  
  
Kaiya: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Feel my wrath!!!*snaps fingers*  
  
Misao: *flinch*  
  
Everyone: *frantically look around the room* What'd she do?  
  
Msiao: Huh? *blink, blink*  
  
Kaiya: *staring at fingers* Grrrr...*snaps fingers* DAMMIT!!! WHY *snap* WON'T *snap* YOU *snap* WORK!?  
  
Unknown girl's voice: Ha, ha, ha! By the looks of things, you were going to raise some serious hell around here.  
  
Kaiya: AW CRAP! YOU'RE here!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You want to know what's going to happen next? First, wait 'till I update. Second, read the updated fanfic. Repeat untill I tell you otherwise. See you soon! 


	5. Who is this OTHER girl?

Hello! Today I have a semi-special guest joining us today! His name is Philip. He will be replacing the old narrator. If you don't know what happened to Philip's predacessor...  
  
Philip: Refer to chapter 2!  
  
Me: Good Philip! Here's a treat!*throws a Milkbone* Fetch!  
  
Philip: WOOF! *runs after Milkbone*  
  
Me: I think I'll keep my name as Kaiya in and out of the fanfic.  
  
Kaiya: Much better! Last time, a new person has appeared, blah blah blah. Oh, sorry for the late update...NOT! I rented Soul Calibur 2 and I didn't have enough time to update.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya: AW CRAP! YOU'RE here!  
  
Unknown girl's voice: It's nice to see you too, Kaiya!  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell's going on!  
  
Everyone: *say in unison* Who is she, Kaiya?  
  
Kaiya: Why don't YOU ask HER?  
  
*suddenly a girl appears*  
  
Everyone: *jumps* ((sound familiar?))  
  
Girl: My name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Girl: Kidding. My name is Kiara. I'm Kaiya's twin sister.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Kaiya: Like she said. She's my twin sister.  
  
Kenshin: Now that you think about it, she looks like Kaiya, that she does.  
  
Kaiya: Why are you here?  
  
Kiara: I wanted to know what you were doing.  
  
Kaiya: If you wanted to know, then why did you interfere?  
  
Kiara: Because I wanted to!  
  
Everyone: *sits down and begins to watch the fight while eating popcorn*  
  
Kaiya: YOU BAKA!! I was just about to finish off Misao!  
  
Kiara: You're the baka!  
  
Kaiya: No, you are!  
  
Kiara: You are!  
  
Kaiya: You are!  
  
Kiara: You are!  
  
*coninues for 1 hour*  
  
Kaiya: You are!  
  
Kiara: You are!  
  
Kaiya: You are!  
  
Kiara: Hey! Wait a minute!  
  
Kaiya: You...why?  
  
Kiara: What was the argument about again?  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Kaiya: I called you a baka!  
  
Kiara: Oh yeah. BAKA!  
  
Kaiya: You're the baka!  
  
Kiara: Baka!  
  
Kaiya: Takes one to know one!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!  
  
Kaiya: HAHAHA! Now that THAT'S settled...  
  
Kiara: But...but...  
  
Kaiya: I won, you lost. END OF STORY!  
  
Kiara:*crying* But I NEVER lose!  
  
Kaiya: Deal with it! Why are you still here!?  
  
Kiara: *sniff* I want to play, too!  
  
Kaiya: NO! All in favor of her NOT playing, raise your hand. *raises hand*  
  
Everyone else: *sitting there, doing nothing**crickets can be heard*  
  
Kiara: All in favor of me playing...*puts hand up*  
  
Everyone: *raises hand*  
  
Kaiya: *growls*  
  
Kiara: YAY! Can I have a turn?  
  
Kaoru: I thought we were going to have a dare for all the--  
  
Sanosuke: *covers Kaoru's mouth* Yes! Your turn!  
  
Kiara: Okay! Who should be next? *sees hole in floor* What happened there?  
  
Megumi: We pummeled Yahiko into the ground.  
  
Kiara: Hmm...let's wake him up.*a bucket of ice-water appears over the hole*  
  
Kaiya: Can I do it? PLEASE?  
  
Kiara: Fine. Go ahead.  
  
Kaiya: *runs over, grabs the bucket, dumps it into the hole*  
  
Yahiko: *wakes up* What the? I'm alive! *climbs out of hole*  
  
Kiara: Welcome back!  
  
Yahiko: Who the hell are you!?  
  
Kaiya: Not again.  
  
Kiara: My name Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th.  
  
Yahiko: O_O  
  
Kiara: Kidding. My name is Kiara. I'm Kaiya's twin sister.  
  
Yahiko: WHAT!?  
  
Kaiya: She's my sister, blah blah blah...Do the thing already!  
  
Kiara: Kaiya! Truth or dare?  
  
Kaiya: Hmm...let me think...DARE!  
  
Kiara: I dare you to give your powers to Misao.  
  
Kaiya: Nooo!*loses powers*  
  
Misao: *evil grin* I'll send you to where Lord Aoshi was! *snaps fingers*  
  
Kaiya: AHHHHH!!*tries to run**disappears*  
  
Misao: HAHAHA!! Let's leave her there for a day!  
  
Kaoru: Wasnt' Aoshi there for only a few minutes?  
  
Misao: *evil look* What? You want to go, too?  
  
Kaoru: No, no! I'm fine!  
  
Sanosuke: What are we going to do now?  
  
Aoshi: *out of fetal position* Let's dance!((Philip asked me to put that in))  
  
Everyone: o_0  
  
Kiara: Let's not. How about I send you somewhere else? Your choice.  
  
Aoshi: Anyplace?  
  
Kiara: Yep.  
  
Aoshi: How about...Hawaii! ((who didn't see that coming?))  
  
Misao: I'll send you Lord Aoshi. Bye!  
  
Kiara: WAIT!  
  
Misao: What for?  
  
Kiara: You might send to where Kaiya is. I'll take care of it.*Aoshi dissappears*  
  
Misao: NOW what do we do?  
  
Megumi: Let's watch the movie!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
  
Misao: I'll get the popcorn*snaps fingers**a whole bunch of popcorn appears**holding box of Buncha Crunch* Heheheh...MY Buncha Crunch!  
  
Kiara: What's the movie about?  
  
Kaoru: You'll see...  
  
*movie begins playing*  
  
*two hours later*  
  
Kenshin: You ladies are brutal, that you are.  
  
Kiara *mumbles* I wish I could've helped!  
  
Sanosuke: That was better than I thought it's be!!!  
  
Megumi: We have about 22 hours to go.  
  
Kiara: Let's skip Kaiya's turn. Kenshin, your turn!  
  
Kenshin: Okay. Sanosuke, truth or dare?  
  
Sanosuke: Truth.  
  
Kenshin: Do you like Megumi?  
  
Sanosuke: *blush* kinda...  
  
Yahiko: Can't hear you!  
  
Sanosuke: *blushing harder* Kinda  
  
Kaoru: Yes or no?  
  
Sanosuke: *blushing even harder* YES!  
  
Megumi: *blushes really hard as well*  
  
Sanosuke: *still blushing* Kaoru, pick.  
  
Kaoru: Dare.  
  
Sanosuke: I dare you to hit Kenshin on the head, as hard as you can, with your bokuto.  
  
Kenshin: *sweatdrop* Heheheh, what are you doing Sano?  
  
Kaoru: Do I have to?  
  
Kiara: Yes, you do.  
  
Kaoru: Sorry about this Kenshin *stands behind him and raises bokuto*  
  
Kenshin: See ya!*runs*  
  
Misao: No you don't! *snaps fingers*  
  
Kenshin: *paralyzed* NOOOOO!!!  
  
Misao: I don't like snapping my figers. It's stupid.  
  
Kiara: It takes a lot of focus not to and the results are sometimes random. Kaoru, hurry up!  
  
Kaoru: *sigh* Okay.  
  
Kenshin: *still paralyzed* Don't, Miss Kaoru! Please!  
  
Sanosuke: Gotta get this! *pulls out video camera and starts taping*  
  
Kaoru: *walks up behind Keshin: Sorry! *hits him with all her strength**BAM!!CRACK!!*  
  
Everyone: WHOA!!  
  
Kaoru: *drops broken bokuto* Omigod! Kenshin, I'm so sorry! *runs to his side*  
  
Kenshin: @_@  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! Wake up! WAKE UP!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!! *begins to cry*  
  
Kiara: Don't worry! I'll wake him up. Just take your turn before I get impatient.  
  
Kaoru: *sniff* Okay. Kiara, truth or dare?  
  
Kiara: I'll take truth.  
  
Kaoru: Do you hate your evil twin?  
  
Kiara: Neither of us is completely good OR evil. No, I don't hate her.  
  
Everyone: *gulp*  
  
Kiara: Megumi, truth or dare?  
  
Megumi: Dare.  
  
Kiara: This is kinda self-explanitory. *handcuffs appear, one on Megumi's left and one on Sano's right*  
  
Sanosuke: How long!?  
  
Kiara: As long as I want! :P  
  
Megumi and Sano: AW MAN!!!  
  
Megumi: Misao, truth or dare?  
  
Misao: Huh? Dare.  
  
Megumi: I dare you to give away Kaiya's powers.  
  
Misao: Aww. I was having fun.  
  
Kiara: I'll hold onto them. Don't worry. I can't use them.  
  
Everyone: *sigh of relief*  
  
Misao: Yahiko, pick.  
  
Yahiko: Dare.  
  
Misao: *evil grin* I dare you to be a rabbit until I tell you otherwise.  
  
Yahiko: WHAT!? NO WAY!  
  
Misao: Kiara, a little help?  
  
Kiara: My pleasure. *turns Yahiko into a rabbit*  
  
Sanosuke: *starts taping*  
  
Yahiko: *looks at paws* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*breathes*HHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*passes out* @_@  
  
Kaoru: That was fun!  
  
Sanosuke: Ya! *raises arm* ((don't ask me why))  
  
Megumi: OW!! *smacks Sanosuke* Rooster-head.  
  
Sanosuke: @_@  
  
Kiara: I'll take Yahiko's turn. *gets idea**thinking to self* It will take some time, but it'll be worth it*stops* This is a dare for everyone. Hold on. *picks up Yahiko and hits him*  
  
Yahiko: *not waking up*  
  
Kiara: Huh? *smack* Grrr...*smack* WAKE *smack* UP *smack* DAMMIT!! *smack*  
  
Kaoru: *whispers to Megumi and Sano* She's just like Kaiya.  
  
Megumi: So I've noticed.  
  
Sano: Duh! They're twins. What'd you expect?  
  
Kiara: Grrr...I'll take care of you later. *drops Yahiko* Here, Kaoru. Wake up Kenshin.*hands her a bucket of ice water*  
  
Kaoru: Okay. *pours it on Kenshin* Wakey, wakey!  
  
Kenshin: DON'T HIT ME, MISS KAORU!!*blocks head*  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Kaoru: *sweatdrop* Eheheh...Kenshin, I'm not going to hit you!  
  
Kiara: Right...*sudden thought*HAHAHA!! This will be interesting. Sano, start taping.  
  
Sanosuke: *starts taping*  
  
Kiara: He's probably too young for this, oh well.*picks up the unconcious rabbit**a barrel appears with an unknown liquid within**drops rabbit in*  
  
Kenshin: Are you trying to drown him?  
  
Kiara: 5-4-3-2-1*pulls Yahiko out and sets him on the floor*  
  
Yahiko: *ears drooping and stumbing* *hic*  
  
Kiara: *whistling*  
  
*the word "sake" appears on the barrel*  
  
Sanosuke: So that's what you meant.  
  
Kenshin: That's not nice, giving him sake.  
  
Kiara: It's his fault! All I did was drop him in the barrel.  
  
Misao: She's got a point.  
  
Kaoru: Yep. He drank it on his own free will.  
  
Kiara: Now, on with my dare. I dare everyone to sleep for 20 hours.  
  
Everyone: WHY!?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya: Long chapter, eh? What the hell is Kiara thinking? Where the hell am I? Will Yahiko become an alcoholic? These answers and more will be answered in the next chapter. You won't want to miss it. 


	6. Just who's side is Kiara on, anyways?

Kaiya: Hi. My new narrator was run over by a bus. Poor Philip. I need a new narrator...how about...Holly!  
  
Holly: YAY!!  
  
Kaiya: She's an otaku wannabe.  
  
Holly: HEY!!  
  
Kaiya: You can't deny it.  
  
Holly: Humph!  
  
Kaiya: Plus she's in love with Colonel Karl Shubalz from Zoids: Chaotic Century.  
  
Holly: *blushing* No I'm not!  
  
Karl: You don't love me anymore! *runs off crying*  
  
Holly: Wait, my love!! *runs after him*  
  
Kaiya: I knew it! She's always denying her love for him! Anyways, last chappie my twin showed up, I disappeared, and other crap that's not important right now. I bet you've noticed this already, but I like to quote lines from anime, such as Cowboy Bebop. I will continue to do so if you like it or not!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kiara: Now, on with my dare. I dare everyone to sleep for 20 hours.  
  
Everyone: WHY!?  
  
Kiara: Just to kill time. If it makes you feel better, I'll sleep too.  
  
Megumi: How wil WE go to sleep? *indicates herself and Sanosuke*  
  
Kiara: ^__^ You and Sanosuke will go to sleep, together.  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke: *look at each other, blush, then try to tear off the handcuffs*  
  
Kiara: Too bad for you! You'll be the first two!  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke: *fall on the floor, asleep*  
  
Kiara: And now, the rest of them.  
  
Everyone else: *fall on the floor, asleep*  
  
Kiara: Better fix that...*Yahiko becomes human again((don't understand? read ch. 5!))* A few more things to do. *a giant scoreboard appears in the room and has begun a 20 hour countdown* Hmm...*walks around the room**notices Megumi and Sanosuke together((when the two fell to the floor, oddly enough, fell facing each other* Heheheh, blackmail. Hmm...a little closer. *kicks Sano's head closer to Megumi**takes pictures of the "happy" couple* Need more...*looks around room* AHA! *runs to where Yahiko is**takes pictures of him sucking his thumb((it's stupid, I know))* That's enough, for now. Sleepy time! Wait a second! I don't know how to use my powers to do that! DAMMIT!! I should've spared my master until she taught me how to do that. I wonder if this'll work...*taps self on fore-head**eyes roll back and collapses on the floor*  
  
*They slept. Not much to say there. They kept sleeping and sleeping and sleeping, etc.*  
  
*the scoreboard read 2:00 min to go*  
  
Kiara: *drooling in sleep*  
  
Kaoru and Misao: *snoring*  
  
Kenshin: *whimpering*  
  
Yahiko: *still sucking his thumb*  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke: *got even closer than befor((now they're an inch from kissing!))*  
  
*0:10*  
  
*0:09*  
  
*0:08*  
  
*0:07*  
  
*0:06*  
  
*0:05*  
  
*0:04*  
  
*0:03*  
  
*0:02*  
  
*0:01*  
  
Scoreboard: BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ((or whatever sound it makes))*really, really loud*  
  
Kiara: *wakes up* HOLY CRAP!!!  
  
Kaoru and Misao: zzzzz--*wake* Wha?  
  
Kenshin: *wakes* I didn't do it!  
  
Yahiko: *wakes up but accidently bites thumb* OW!!  
  
Kiara: *stands up and looks in the direction of Megumi and Sanosuke* O_O*with jawdrop*  
  
Everyone: *look at Kiara* Huh? *look in same direction as her*O_O*with jawdrop*  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke: * when the buzzer thing went off, they were both so startled, they moved their faces forward, accidently kissing*  
  
Kiara: *quickly takes picture, then hide camera*  
  
Megumi and Sano: *break kiss* AH! *try to run away from each other but are yanked backward by the handcuffs, causing them both to fall, flat on their backs, to the floor*  
  
Everyone: *cracking up*  
  
Misao: *wiping away a tear* That was TOO perfect!  
  
Kiara and Yahiko: Ditto!  
  
Kaoru: *thinking* Thank god that wasn't me and Kenshin!*O_O *blushing*  
  
Kenshin: Nice job, Sano!  
  
Megumi: Oww.  
  
Sanosuke: You okay?  
  
Megumi: Yeah, I'm fine. You?  
  
Sanosuke: I'm good.  
  
Kiara: Aww, look at the caring couple.  
  
Sanosuke: Okay! Stop that! Now what are we going to do?  
  
Kiara: Misao, have you forgotten something?  
  
Misao: Like what?  
  
Kiara: Hmm...I don't know. Maybe this will jog your memory. *snaps fingers((no magic in that!))*  
  
Misao: Oh yeah, Kaiya. It's been a day, hasn't it?  
  
Kiara: Well, not yet. *looks at watch* 3-2-1 *poof* Guess how's back! How was it?  
  
Kaiya: *eyes tightly closed and holding gun to head*  
  
Misao: Whoa! Grab the gun!!  
  
Kenshin: * gets up and uses the beyond god-like speed of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki to knock the gun away*  
  
Everyone: *claps*  
  
Kenshin: *bows and takes his seat*  
  
Kaoru: Kaiya, are you alright? You look terrible!  
  
Kaiya: *pale, wide-eyed, and trembling* I-It was h-horibble!  
  
Misao: Where were you?  
  
Kaiya: A place worse than hell!!!  
  
Misao: Where was it?  
  
Kaiya: It was...*terror in eyes*  
  
Kiara: It was...?  
  
Kaiya: It was...  
  
Everyone: It was...?  
  
Kaiya: It was...*whispers but all can hear* the Disney Channel. ((the WHOLE 24 hours. That includes the Playhouse Disney crap))  
  
Everyone: *gasp of horror*  
  
Misao: Oh my god! I shouldn't have said 24 hours! I didn't know!!!  
  
Kaiya: *whipers* EVIL! *makes cross with fingers* EVIL!  
  
Misao: I'M SORRY!  
  
Kiara: Here, Kaiya.*gives her her powers* After that, you deserve them.  
  
Kaiya: Precious has returned.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Kaiya: I'm going to stop the snapping thing. It's WAY too random.  
  
Everyone: *sigh of relief**stomachs growl*  
  
Kiara: Who's hungry?  
  
Everyone: *raises hand*  
  
Sanosuke: *raises right hand*  
  
Megumi: OW! *hits Sano* STOP DOING THAT!!  
  
Sanosuke: But I always use my right hand!  
  
Kaiya: *recovered sanity* Handcuffs?  
  
Kiara: Dared 'em.  
  
Kaiya: Nice...  
  
Misao: What are we going to eat?  
  
Kaiya: Let's go to Hometown Buffet!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Kaoru: How'll we get there?  
  
Kaiya: I'll take care of that. Everyone needs to stand in a circle.  
  
Kiara: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kaiya: Hey! I saw that!  
  
Kiara: Why are you doing this?  
  
Kaiya: Because I want to!!! Now move your ass into the circle!  
  
Everyone: Eep! *run to form a circle*  
  
Kaiya: Good. *walks to middle of circle, taps the center, and walks into and empty space in the circle* Wait for it to kick in.  
  
Everyone: *staring at center of circle*  
  
*a circle af light appears on the floor and surrounds them. The circle then becomes a pillar of light and consumed them all*  
  
Everyone but the sisters: AHHHH--*dissippeared with the sisters*  
  
*everyone appears in front of the Hometown Buffet*  
  
*everyone but Kaiya and Kiara have their eyes shut tight and are oblivious to all around them*  
  
Kiara: What did you do that for?  
  
Kaiya: This! *buckets of tar appear over the other 6 people's heads*  
  
Kiara: Oh! Let me help! *bags of feathers also are above their heads*  
  
Kaiya: You pour after me!*tar pours*  
  
Kiara: My turn! *feathers pour*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *take pictures of the bird people* WE'RE HERE!!*put cameras away* ^__^  
  
Everyone: *open eyes* Huh?  
  
Kaoru: AHH!! I've turned into a bird!!  
  
Yahiko: HAHAHA!! Rooster-head and now a chicken-head!!  
  
Kenshin: How did this happen?  
  
Kaiya: It's a side-effect of using the teleportation...spell...thingy.  
  
Sanosuke: How come you two aren't like this?  
  
Kiara: 'Cause we have powers that make us immune.  
  
Sanosuke: Oh. I knew that.  
  
Misao: Can you two clean us up?  
  
Kiara and Kaiya: Sure!  
  
Kiara: All of you, stand over there. *points to empty area*  
  
Everyone: *does as told*  
  
Kiara: *evil grin* Now! *a huge waterfall hits them and washes away the feather and tar*  
  
Everyone: *soaking wet*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *innocent smiles*  
  
Misao: Not exactly what I meant...  
  
Kiara: Kaiya, please take care of the rest.  
  
Kaiya: My pleasure.*an unreasonably large fan appears, facing the former bird peoples**kicks the ON switch*  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--*get blown straight into a brick wall*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *high five*  
  
Kaiya: Let's go in, shall we?  
  
Everyone: *walks inside* ((I don't know the rules and stuff they say at Hometown Buffet, but I like that place))  
  
Person at register: Welcome to the Hometown Buffet! How many will we be serving today?  
  
Kaiya: 7 adults and 1 child.  
  
Yahiko: Hey!  
  
Kaiya: :P  
  
Person at register: Who will be paying?  
  
Everyone: *run to the buffet, leaving Kenshin behind*  
  
Kenshin: *sigh* I always end up paying, that I most certainly do.*pays bill*  
  
*everyone goes to the buffet, gets what they want and sit down at the table. While they were eating...*  
  
Kaiya: **talking telepathically to Kiara* You raised any hell?**  
  
Kiara: **No. I've been waiting for your return**  
  
Kaiya: **Need any help?**  
  
Kiara: **Yeah. I got you a few souveniers, though. Blackmail, of course.**  
  
Kaiya: ** Thank you! There is no evil twin among us. We're BOTH evil.**  
  
Kiara and Kaiya: ^_____^  
  
Yahiko: What're you two so happy about?  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: Nothing.  
  
*after everyone had eaten their fill, they left the buffet*  
  
Megumi: Do we have to do that circle thing again?  
  
Kaiya: No, we'll walk.  
  
Kaoru: How far do we have to go?  
  
Kaiya: It's just across the street.  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Sanosuke: Then why the hell did we teleport!?  
  
Kaiya: I wanted to try the spell-thing out.  
  
Everyone: *anime fall, again*  
  
Kaiya: ^__^  
  
Everyone: *walks back to the house*  
  
Kaiya: When I was gone, what happened?  
  
Kiara: Hmm...let me think...Aoshi was sent to Hawaii, Sanosuke confessed his love for Megumi,...  
  
Sanosuke: *blushing* WHA!? NO I DIDN'T!!!  
  
Kiara: Sleep*taps Sano on forehead*  
  
Sano: *goes to sleep*  
  
Kiara: Kaoru broke her bokuto over Kenshin's head. Here, it's on tape *hands Kaiya a tape*. So is Yahiko as an alcoholic rabbit. Here, *hands Kaiya pictures*. Some pictures them sleeping.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!? You were supposed to sleep, too!!  
  
Kiara: I did. I took pictures BEFORE I went to sleep. Plus, I set up a special camera over Sanosuke and Megumi that would go off every hour. ((I didn't even know about that!!!))  
  
Kaiya: *looking at pictures of Sanosuke and Megumi* HAHAHA!!!  
  
Sanosuke: *wakes up* What's the picture of?  
  
Kaiya: Look, everyone! They got closer and closer while they were sleeping! Here's the liplock! Oh look! Yahiko sucking his thumb. I thought you weren't a child!  
  
Yahiko: I'M NOT! TH-THAT'S GOTTA BE FAKE!!  
  
Kiara: I also found out how they sleep. Misao and Kaoru snore, Kenshin whimpers, and you already know about the other three.  
  
Everyone afore-mentioned: *blushing*  
  
Kaoru and Misao: WE DON'T SNORE!!!  
  
Kiara: You two were having a freakin' snoring contest!  
  
Kaiya: *sudden thought* AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Kaiya: Sanosuke and Megumi Sagara.  
  
Kiara: *laughing really, really hard* Mr. and Mrs. Sagara. Nice ring to it, eh?  
  
Kaiya: Yep!  
  
Sanosuke: I DO NOT LOVE MEGUMI!!  
  
Megumi: *crying* You said you did before!  
  
Kaiya: Ooo...lovers' dispute. Anywho, while you discuss your future, I'll watch the tape. *starts watching tape**Kenshin gets hit* Ouchies...that must've hurt. *sees rabbit Yahiko* Kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit((Looney Tunes))*tape ends* I missed a lot! Oh well! This'll be good for future reference. Who's turn is it?  
  
Kiara: Last dare was for everyone.  
  
Kaiya: That reminds me...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya: What does it remind me of? Hell if I should know! We'll all have to find out later. Maybe next time there'll be some more guest-like...people. I am aware that this chapter is full of childish things. Go ahead. Review me. If you dare. If you can, try to send me some good quotes. My brain has gone dead.  
  
Love and Peace! 


	7. Girls just wanna have fun

Kaiya: Wow. I'm already on chapter 7. I already have 17 reviews. Billy the Kangaroo, DAMN YOU ARE A NOISY ONE!! 4 reviews! 4!! weirdo-loser-freak, YAY! Another Cowboy Bebop fan!! dark-luv-dove, your wait is over in this chapter. Kaoru Gal, lots will happen. jouchan--raccoon-grl, mebbe. I don't know if I will. Snow white Hyatt, thanks! sunnybunny7's friend...person...thingy...thank you, too! rose whip master, I know that's you, Philip! You'd better shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you. You have no right to review. Why? 'Cause you don't have a bio, let alone a story. WhiteRabbit5, what manga are you reading? I thought my name was unique. *cries*  
  
Holly: HAHA!!  
  
Kaiya: You have just sealed the fate of the man you love!  
  
Holly: *gasp* What have you done to Karl?  
  
Kaiya: *innocent* Nuthin'...  
  
Zombie Philip: I'm sure Kaiya killed him.  
  
Kaiya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ZOMBIEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Zombie Philip: Huh?  
  
Kaiya: Holly, ATTACK!!  
  
Holly: *kills, I mean, destroys Zombie Philip*  
  
Kaiya: Holly, you're boring. You're boring me. Go away!  
  
Holly: *disappears*  
  
Kaiya: Last time, I came back! YAY!! Now the audience!  
  
Audience: *silent*  
  
Kaiya: CHEER DAMMIT!!!  
  
Audience: YAY!!  
  
Kaiya: You guys suck!  
  
Audience: AHHHHHHHHHH--*dissapears*  
  
Kaiya: On with the show!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kiara: The last dare was for everyone.  
  
Kaiya: That reminds me...before I was sent away*glares at Misao*.  
  
Misao: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kaiya: We were supposed to have an all guys dare.  
  
Guys: *gulp*  
  
Kiara: Girls! Let's go to the other room.  
  
Megumi: *holds up left hand* Ahem!  
  
Kiara: Oh yeah! *handcuffs disappear*  
  
Girl's: *go into other room*  
  
Kaiya: *stops* Hang on!*turns to the guys* Just so you won't run away...*all the guys become pinned against the wall* Hehehe...*goes into other room*  
  
Sanosuke: Can't...move.  
  
Kenshin: Better to stay motionless, that it is.  
  
Yahiko: This sucks! The all girls dare was thought up by a girl, and now the all guys dare?  
  
Sanosuke: Well, two girls have powers. What'd you expect?  
  
Kaiya: *in other room* YOU THREE BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
  
Guys: Eep!  
  
*in other room*  
  
Kiara: What should the dare be?  
  
Misao: It's gotta be REALLY bad.  
  
Everyone: *nods in agreement*  
  
Kaoru: But what to dare...  
  
Everyone: Hmm...*deeply thinking*  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Kaiya: *ding* I'VE GOT IT!!  
  
Everyone: *jump* What?  
  
Kaiya: This'll be good...*evil grin*  
  
Misao: What's your plan?  
  
Megumi: Yeah. Tell us.  
  
Kiara: She doesn't need to.  
  
Misao: Why?  
  
Kiara: See the look in her eyes?  
  
Everyone: *looks at Kaiya*  
  
Kaiya: *has the purest look of evil in eyes*  
  
Everyone: *evil grins*  
  
Kaoru: Now that we have a dare, let's go back.  
  
Girls: *return to other room*  
  
Guys: *still on wall*  
  
Sanosuke: 'Bout time! Did you put on your makeup or something?  
  
Girls: *glares of death*  
  
Sanosuke: Eheheh...*stares at floor*  
  
Yahiko: *sigh* Which one of you thought up THIS dare?  
  
Kaiya: ME!!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Kaiya: ^__^  
  
Kenshin: You thought up the all girls dare, that you did.  
  
Kaiya: And your point is...  
  
Kenshin: Never mind.  
  
Kaiya: No, seriously. Your point is...  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaiya((that sounds weird)), since you thought up the all girls dare and the all guys dare, it seems unfair, that it most certainly does.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko: Yeah!  
  
Girls: *huddle*  
  
Kiara: A revolt!  
  
Megumi: We must silence them!  
  
Kaoru: Agreed.  
  
Misao: Kaiya, time for the dare!  
  
Girls: *nod heads**turn to guys*  
  
Kaiya: Okay boys! I dare you to--  
  
Kiara: Wait a second. *makes guys move from wll to ceiling using powers**drops them*  
  
Guys: AHHHHHHHH--!*BAM*  
  
Misao: Aww...you knocked them unconcious.  
  
Guys: @_@  
  
Kaiya: *sarcastic* Great job, sis.  
  
Kiara: Hang on. *floor beneath guys becomes water*  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Megumi: What's so bad about that?  
  
Kiara: Wait for it.  
  
*Jaws theme begins playing*  
  
*a huge fin appears in water*  
  
Guys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*scream like little girls while swimming away*  
  
Girls: *laughing uncontrolably*  
  
*two minutes later*  
  
Guys: *standing on solid ground, soaking wet, trying to catch breath*  
  
Kenshin: Can you please dry our clothes?  
  
Kaiya: You won't need them.  
  
Everyone: o_O ((a disturbing thought comes to mind))  
  
Kaiya: We need ALL the guys. *Aoshi, Saito, and Hiko pop in*  
  
Saito: Why the hell am I here?  
  
Hiko: Your guess is as good as mine.  
  
Kaiya: You're here for a dare.  
  
Aoshi: *wearing Hawaiian shirt* Vacation's over?  
  
Kaiya: Yep.  
  
Aoshi: Damn.  
  
Kaiya: I dare all the guys to wear pink dresses, run up and down the street  
  
Guys: *sigh*  
  
Sanosuke: That's not too terrible.  
  
Kaiya: ...while singing "Freckles"  
  
Guys: O_O  
  
Girls: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yahiko: That's WAY too terrible for anyone!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah! Change the dare!  
  
Kenshin: NO! She might--  
  
Kaiya: Fine.  
  
Girls: WHAT!?  
  
Kaiya: I'll change the dare.  
  
Kiara: What are you thinking!?  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Girls: Aw man!  
  
Kaiya: *evil grin* I dare the guys to wear pink dresses and sing "Freckles" at the location of my choice.  
  
Megumi: Any location?  
  
Kaiya: That I choose.  
  
Guys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*breathe* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kenshin: I tried to warn you, that I did.  
  
Misao: It's even better than I thought it'd be!  
  
Kaoru: This'll be great!  
  
Kiara: I guess I underestimated you.  
  
Kaiya: *talks telepathically to Kiara* You have no idea.  
  
Kiara: Shall we get going?  
  
Kaiya: We must first prepare. *the guys, all of a sudden, are wearing the most embarassing pink dresses imaginable((use your imagination))*  
  
Girls: *giggle*  
  
Guys: *blushing really, really, really, hard*  
  
Saito and Hiko: Damn woman.  
  
Yahiko: This is embarassing.  
  
Kenshin: I tried to warn you, but NO. You're too good to listen to what I have to say.  
  
Kaiya: And we're off!  
  
Everyone: *disappears*  
  
Everyone: *appears at the scene of a huge concert*  
  
Guys: *sigh of relief*  
  
Sanosuke: Thank GOD no one is here!!!  
  
Kaiya: Spoke too soon. *2,000 people appear*  
  
Audience: Huh? *blink, blink*  
  
Kaiya: Welcome to this concert. I've brought you here to laugh your asses off while these 6 ladies, I mean men, perform a very interesting song. *spotlight shows the girls((guys))*  
  
Guys: *blushing even more than before while staring at the audience*  
  
Audience: *of course, laughing*  
  
Kaiya: Start singin'!  
  
Everyone: *goes dead silent*  
  
Guys: *paralyzed by embarassment*  
  
Kaiya: *evil grin* START SINGING!!!*does something with powers*  
  
Guys: *go into trance**eyes start to sparkle**began singing in high girly voices and sound exactly like the intro and are dancing((I know the intro is sung by one person or something but work with me people!))*  
  
I brushed against those freckles that I hated so, Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share for you, But it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube. Now the little pain sitting in my heart Has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I Guess I can't trust them after all.  
  
If we could get further away, I wonder what it would be like... ? Yay! I'd be so happy Inside my heart.  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind, But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul. And tonight I thought, I'd be just sitting in my sorrow. And now I must wonder why. What did it really mean to you? I just can't see it anymore! I just can't see it anymore...... Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
Guys: *after they finished**blink, blink* Huh?*look around*  
  
Audience and girls: *trying to hold in laughter*  
  
Kaiya: Too...much...can't...hold...in...  
  
Everyone: *laughs their asses off((literally))*  
  
Sanosuke: *laughter can still be heard* What the hell happened?  
  
Yahiko: I don't know. But I had this horrible nightmare of us doing our dare. I was singing in a girls voice!  
  
Guys: Same here.  
  
Kenshin: Before I blacked out they were laughing because of the dresses, that they were.  
  
Saito: Can't those fools get over it?  
  
Sanosuke: *groan* Imagine how much they'll laugh after we sing!  
  
Hiko: My idiot aprentice's friend is right.  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaiya, must we complete this dare?  
  
Kaiya: *wiping away tears* Okay! You don't have to sing it again.  
  
Kenshin: Again?  
  
Kaiya: *innocent* Huh?  
  
Kenshin: Why did you say "again"?  
  
Kaiya: I never said that.  
  
Guys: Yes you did!  
  
Kaiya: You all must be imagining things!  
  
Sanosuke: But you--  
  
Kaiya: *evil look in eyes* Press any further and you'll suffer my wrath!  
  
Guys: Eep!  
  
Kaiya: Hey, Kiara!  
  
Kiara: Yes...  
  
Kaiya: You use your magic. I need to take a break.  
  
Kiara: Fine. *uses magic*  
  
Aoshi, Saito, and Hiko: *disappears*  
  
Kiara: Whoops! We won't be seing THEM for a while.*uses magic again*  
  
Everyone: *back at house*  
  
Misao: Okay! Who's turn?  
  
Guys: Ahem!  
  
Kaoru: *oblivious* Yeah! Who's turn is it?  
  
Guys: Ahem!  
  
Megumi: *oblivious* Since it was an all guys dare...  
  
Guys: AHEM!  
  
Kiara: *oblivious* Which guys turn is it?  
  
Guys: AHE--*get hit by someone with something*  
  
Guys: *bumps on heads* OW!  
  
Girls: *still oblivious to guys*  
  
Kaoru: Did anyone feel that?  
  
Megumi: Feel what?  
  
Kaoru: I don't know how to describe it.  
  
Guys: AHE--*get hit again* OW!  
  
Kaoru: There it is again!  
  
Misao: Yeah. It's like a gust of wind or something. What do you two think?  
  
Kiara and Kaiya: *both hide something behind their backs* Huh?  
  
Sanosuke: Which of you has been hitting us?  
  
Everyone: *looks at one another, then stare at the twins*  
  
Sanosuke: Which of you missies put this bump on my head? *cracks knuckles*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: Not me...  
  
Yahiko: They both must've done it.  
  
Kenshin: It seems that way, that it does.  
  
Sanosuke: It's not nice to lie to my face. *starts walking towards to two K's((Kiara and Kaiya))*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *turn towards one-another, smile, then pull zanbatous from behind them, and stand ready to defend themselves*  
  
Everyone: WHOA!  
  
Sanosuke: HAHAHA!!! I highly doubt that ANY of you can handle a zanbatou.  
  
Kiara: Wanna find out?  
  
Sanosuke: You've got to be kidding me! I used to be Zanza, fighter-for- hire. I carried a zanbatou every day.  
  
Kaiya: Your point is...?  
  
Sanosuke: Your attacks will be too slow. If you change our clothes back to normal, you won't have to suffer the consequences.  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *look at each other, then Sanosuke, then start playing rock-paper-scizzors*  
  
Sanosuke: WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: ROCK! SCIZZORS! PAPER! SCIZZORS!  
  
Kaiya: PAPER!  
  
Kiara: SCIZZORS! I win!  
  
Kaiya: Poo...  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell did you do that for!?  
  
Kiara: We were trying to decide who will be the one to make you eat your words.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya: I found out today that my friends Holly and Philip are going out! Interesting stuff. Oh, Philip is an ass. He is rose whip master. He said that my fanfic sucks because he's an ass. He's pissed off at me for messing up his ideas for his and Holly's fanfic. I asked permission to use those two in my fanfic but in theirs, they say I love Vegeta! Vegeta sucks! I'd rather beat him to death with Kenshin's reverse-blade than...well...ANYTHING!! Anyways, I need some quotes! I'm thinking of having other anime characters be the special guests. I don't know. Oh. The next chapter. Will Sanosuke be able to kick Kaiya's twin's ass? Find out next chapter! You won't want to miss it. 


	8. Battle of the Century

Kaiya: Hello! HieiandTouyaLover, sorry! I wanted to hurry and put the 7th chapter up. dreammaster2411, I'll try to! Rurouni Kai, I recommend reading a wide variety of fics. One of my favorites is an InuYasha truth or dare by Sodafizz05. The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree, interesting name. I never realized how funny my fic could be!  
  
Philip: *back from dead*It's not funny. It sucks.  
  
dreammaster2411: Can't you understand?  
  
Philip: Understand what?  
  
dreammaster2411: You're an ass who shouldn't talk bad about this nice author's work.  
  
Philip: Nice? Yeah right! She's as evil and bitchy as Kikyo((from InuYasha))! And all her writing sucks!  
  
Kaiya: *cries*  
  
dreammaster2411: You hurt her feelings! Everyone, ATTACK!!!  
  
Everyone who loves this fic((I hope there's a lot!)): *chases Philip down the street*  
  
Philip: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*br eathes*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*trips*  
  
Everyone who loves this fic: *beats the fallen Philip to death*  
  
Kaiya: *sniff* Thanks everyone.  
  
dreammaster2411: No prob. Please continue with your story.  
  
Kaiya: Last time, the guys sang "Freckles" in pink dresses.  
  
HieiandTouyaLover: *snickers*  
  
Kaiya: Kiara and Sanosuke were about to have a duel. Place your bets...NOW!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kiara: We were trying to decide who will be the one to make you eat your words.  
  
Sanosuke: Good. Before we begin...would you please?  
  
Kaiya: Cry-baby.*changes the guys' clothes back to normal*  
  
Kiara: Kaiya, if you will?  
  
Kaiya: Fine. Battle mode 0666. Kiara versus Sanosuke. Ready, FIGHT!!((think Zoids))  
  
Sanosuke: Since you're a girl, I'll go easy on you. Go ahead, try to hit me. There's no guarantee your attack will connect.  
  
Kiara: *evil grin**uses flat side of zanbatou to knock Sanosuke out of the house so quickly, not even  
  
Kenshin could see the attack*  
  
Kaiya: Home run!  
  
Kenshin: Did you attack him?  
  
Kiara: Yep. I can move faster than your Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki with any sword, even a zanbatou.  
  
Megumi: *crying* Where is my love...I mean...Sanosuke?  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Kiara: He'll be here in a few minutes.  
  
Megumi: Where'd he go?  
  
Kiara: You'll see.  
  
Kaiya: Who's turn?  
  
Kaoru: Last one was the guy's.  
  
Kenshin: May I go?  
  
Kiara: Sure.  
  
Kenshin: Megumi, truth or dare?  
  
Megumi: Truth.  
  
Kenshin: Do you love me or Sanosuke?  
  
Megumi: Uhh...you, Sir Ken! H-how can I LOVE that rooster-head!?  
  
Kenshin: You have to answer truthfully, that you do.  
  
Megumi: B-but I did!! I-  
  
Kaiya: Shh!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Kaiya: Can you hear that?  
  
Everyone: *listens*  
  
Sanosuke: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*crash*  
  
Megumi: My love! Are you all right?*runs to Sanosuke*  
  
Sanosuke: @_@  
  
Yahiko: What happened?  
  
Kaiya: I'll explain. Kiara hit Sanosuke hard enough to make him fly around the earth.  
  
Kiara: He would've been here sooner if I hadn't held back my true strength so much. Sorry Megumi.  
  
Megumi: It's all right.*hugs Sanosuke's head* As long as he's alive.  
  
Kenshin: Miss Megumi, answer the question again.  
  
Megumi: Fine. I love Sanosuke more than you. Misao, truth or dare.  
  
Misao: Dare.  
  
Megumi: I dare you to kiss Yahiko.  
  
Misao: WHA!?!?  
  
Yahiko: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...  
  
Misao: Why me!?  
  
Megumi: Because you two always seemed like a couple.  
  
Misao: But I'm with Aoshi!  
  
Megumi: Too bad. Do the dare.  
  
Misao: Fine. *kisses Yahiko**runs into bathroom and vomits*  
  
Yahiko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO*breathes*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Kaiya: That was weird.  
  
Kiara: Definitely.  
  
Misao: *finished vomiting* That was disgusting!! Anywho, Kiara. Truth or dare?  
  
Kiara: Dare.  
  
Misao: I dare you to fight your sister!  
  
Kiara and Kaiya: *thinking of spells to use* Hmm...  
  
Misao: Oh, without your magic powers and you're only allowed to have one normal sword. No zanbatous. No guns.  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: Damn!  
  
Sanosuke: *regains consciousness* Sweet!  
  
Misao: Use your powers to get yourselves prepared, then put them in this jar.*holding jar*  
  
Kiara: That's not big enough to contain our powers.  
  
Misao: Tupperware?  
  
Kiara: Nope.  
  
Misao: Bucket?  
  
Kiara: Nope.  
  
Misao: Garbage can?  
  
Kiara: Nope.  
  
Misao: Dumpster?  
  
Kiara: Nope.  
  
Misao: The other room?  
  
Kiara: Maybe. You should keep the doors closed while our powers are in there.  
  
Misao: Fine! Get your weapons and get it over with!!  
  
Kaiya: *Japanese sword, arrows, bow, boomerang, wearing demon exterminator mask((InuYasha weapons))*  
  
Kiara: *Japanese sword, shuriken, wearing hitai-ate leaf band((Naruto weapons))*  
  
Sanosuke: Wow.  
  
Misao: I said you're only allowed to have one sword.  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: We do. *hold up swords*  
  
Misao: That's not what I meant!  
  
Yahiko: Shut up, Misao!  
  
Misao: *vein pop* What'd you say!?  
  
Yahiko: Misao, think of it this way. With the weapons they have now, the battle will be more interesting.  
  
Misao: I'm not following you.  
  
Yahiko: More weapons. More destruction.  
  
Misao: *ding, ding* Oh! Okay! Now your powers.  
  
Kaiya: Hang on. *battlefield appears*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *put powers in other room*  
  
*other room is glowing gold*  
  
Kaiya: Geez, Kiara. You've got crap for weapons.  
  
Kiara: Damn! Should've gotten more. Oh well. On with the dare!  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *walk onto battlefield*  
  
Kaoru: Start when this quarter hits the ground. *flips coin*  
  
Everyone: *waiting to hear coin hit ground*  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Kaiya: Where the hell is the coin!?  
  
Kenshin: Oh. *holds out the coin* I have it.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Kenshin: I saw a coin falling and caught it, that I did.  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Misao: *demonic face* HIMURA!! FLIP THE COIN!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *sweatdrop* Y-yes Misao! *flips coin*  
  
Everyone: *holding breath*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *standing and staring at one another*  
  
*cling((whatever sound a coin makes))*  
  
Kaiya: *shoots arrow*  
  
Kiara: Heh. *catches arrow* You've got to do better than that.  
  
Kaiya: That's a sacred arrow, dipshit.  
  
Kiara: Huh? *arrow starts to glow and burns her hand* Ow! *drops arrow*  
  
Kaiya: Oh, did I hurt you, sis?  
  
Kiara: Grr.*throws two shuriken*  
  
Kaiya: *catches both on fingers((like Kakashi did with Naruto's shuriken))*  
  
Kiara: Damn!  
  
Kaiya: *shoots five arrows at Kiara, all of them hit the ground around her*  
  
Kiara: Nice shootin', Tex.  
  
Kaiya: Heh. Underestimated me again.  
  
Kiara: *arrows around her glow like before* Ah! *jumps out of way* *glow succumbs the area she was standing in*  
  
Kaiya: This is fun!  
  
Kiara: Art of the Doppelganger!  
  
Kaiya: Huh? *surrounded by Kiara doppelgangers* Crap.  
  
Kiara: Try to beat up all!  
  
Kiaras: *charge Kaiya*  
  
Real Kiara: *standing back*  
  
Kaiya: *shoot last six arrows at ground around her, creating a circle* *chants((from Silent Mobius))((oh, this doesn't count as magic powers. It's a spell to activate the powers of the sacred arrows. I'll shut up now))*  
  
At my front... Raphael...  
  
At my rear... Gabriel...  
  
At my right... Michael...  
  
At my left... Uriel...  
  
The five stars of protection, protect me with your flame  
The six stars of protection, shimmer in a pillar of light  
  
Kiara: Saying your last words?  
  
Kaiya: MALKUTH...  
  
VE-GEBURAH...  
  
VE-GEDULAH...  
  
LE ORAM...  
  
AMEN!  
  
*arrows glow*  
  
Kiaras: Aw shi-- *consumed by the spell*  
  
Kiara: Damn, you're good!  
  
Kaiya: *bows*  
  
Kiara: Now you only have your sword and boomerang.  
  
Kaiya: You only have your sword and shuriken.  
  
Kiara: Want to just fight with our swords?  
  
Kaiya: Got to get rid of the other weapons, then.  
  
Kiara: Ok. *throws all of shuriken, which is a lot*  
  
Kaiya: *dodges most of shuriken but get cut by a few and three stuck  
  
in her. One in her leg, one in her shoulder and one in her side* Nice  
  
hits. Hiraikotes!! *throws boomerang*  
  
Kiara: *dodges*  
  
Kaiya: Heh.  
  
Kiara: Wha? *turns around* AHH--!*hit by boomerang* *boomerang gets  
  
stuck in ground*  
  
Kaiya: B-O-O-M-E-R-A-N-G.  
  
Kiara: *holding head* Gotcha.  
  
Kaiya: Now, a duel of swords.  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *walk to center of battlefield*  
  
Kaiya: How 'bout we start when this shuriken *pulls shuriken out of  
  
shoulder* hits the ground?  
  
Kiara: Okay.  
  
Kaiya: *throws shuriken into air*  
  
*shuriken hits ground*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *use the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki**both of their  
  
swords shatter**immediately after, their sword begin to glow black and  
  
they attack again, only to knock away each other's sword*  
  
Kaiya: So you gave yourself spirit powers, too.  
  
Kiara: Yep. Sword of the Mortal Flame. Didn't think you'd use  
  
something like that.  
  
Kaiya: Let's go out with a bang, shall we?  
  
Kiara: Let's use our ultimate attacks on one another.  
  
Kaiya: Okay!  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *power up* Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!! *each get  
  
hit by the other's attack*  
  
Kaiya: *heavily breathing*  
  
Kiara: *heavily breathing*  
  
Kaiya: ^__^ *dies*  
  
Kiara: ^__^ *dies*  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Kenshin: That was the greatest battle I've ever seen, that it most  
  
certainly was!!!  
  
Sanosuke: It was incredible!  
  
Yahiko: Yeah!  
  
Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru: *crying*  
  
Kenshin: What's wrong?  
  
Kaoru: They killed each other! *sob*  
  
Megumi: They were our friends! *sob*  
  
Misao: I didn't mean for them to do that! *sob*  
  
Kenshin: Maybe we should open the door to the other room.  
  
Yahiko: Why?  
  
Kenshin: Their powers might bring them back to life.  
  
Kaoru: Great idea, Kenshin! *hugs him*  
  
Misao: *opens the door to the other room* Let's wait and see what  
  
happens.  
  
Everyone: *stares at the glowing room*  
  
*1 hour passes*  
  
Sanosuke: Wait a second! The powers are useless without a physical  
  
body controlling them!  
  
Everyone: *shocked to hear Sanosuke speak intelligently*  
  
Megumi: Then what pray tell, shall we do?  
  
Sanosuke: Someone has to enter the room so the powers can enter their  
  
body. Then that person can bring the two girls back to life.  
  
Misao: I think that two people should do that.  
  
Everyone: Why?  
  
Misao: I highly doubt that anyone can handle the powers combined.  
  
Kenshin: But who will have the privilege of having the powers?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya's spirit: DAMMIT! I'm dead!  
  
Kiara's spirit: Quit complaining! I'm dead, too!  
  
Kaiya's spirit: I'm sorry dreammaster2411 and HieiandTouyaLover for  
  
including you without your permission. Couldn't help myself!  
  
Kaiya's spirit and Kiara's spirit: Who will get our powers?  
  
Life is but a dream. 


	9. Resurrection time!

Kaiya and Kiara: Hello, again!  
  
Holly: *appears* Aren't you two supposed to be dead?  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: Oh yeah!  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Better?  
  
Holly: Much.  
  
Kaiya's spirit: What're you doing back? I thought I sent you away!  
  
Holly: You did. What happened to my darling?  
  
Kiara's spirit: Which one?  
  
Holly: What do you mean "which one"!?  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Well, you love Shubaltz, 007, Brett, Marty, Philip, ... the list goes on.  
  
Holly: NO I DON'T!!!  
  
Philip: *back from dead, again* You don't love me anymore?  
  
Holly: Darling! You've returned!  
  
Kaiya's spirit: WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?!?  
  
Philip: I don't know.  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Anywho--  
  
Philip: Why do you keep saying that?  
  
Kaiya's spirit: 'Cause I can! ANYWHO, last chapter Kiara killed me.  
  
Kiara's spirit: You killed me!  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Nu-uh  
  
Kiara's spirit: Yeah-huh  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Nu-uh  
  
Kiara's spirit: Yeah-huh  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Nu-uh  
  
Kiara's spirit: Yeah-huh  
  
*1 hour*  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Nu-uh  
  
Kiara's spirit: Yeah-huh  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Nu-uh  
  
Kiara's spirit: Yeah-huh  
  
Kaiya's spirit: WE'RE GETTING NOWHERE!!! Let's just look at the last chapter!  
  
Kaiya's and Kiara's spirits: *look at last chapter*  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Oh yeah. We killed each other.  
  
Kiara's spirit: But you still killed me.  
  
Kaiya's spirit: YOU KILLED ME!  
  
Kiara's spirit: Let's just continue with the story.  
  
Kaiya's spirit: Fine. Who will gain my sister's powers as well as my own?  
  
Kiara's spirit: Read and find out!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kenshin: But who will have the privilege of having the powers?  
  
Everyone: *thinks*  
  
Kaoru: Well, it shouldn't be Misao. She's already had Kaiya's powers.  
  
Misao: Aww...not fair!  
  
Kenshin: Let's draw straws.  
  
Everyone: Okay!  
  
Sanosuke: *pulls straws out of nowhere* Okay, let's start.  
  
Everyone but Misao: *draws, then looks at straws*  
  
Megumi: Who won?  
  
Kenshin: I don't know. Sanosuke, did you make sure that two of the straws were short?  
  
Sanosuke: What now?  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Kaoru: Let's just play Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
  
Everyone: Fine. *plays RPS*  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Everyone: *still playing*  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi: SCISSORS!!!  
  
Sanosuke, Yahiko: ROCK!!!  
  
Misao: *drooling in sleep* ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz...it's over? Who won?  
  
Sanosuke, Yahiko: We did!!  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Misao: *mumbles* Crap!  
  
Sanosuke, Yahiko: *stare at other room* ...  
  
Kaoru: Go in! Remember, bring back Kaiya and Kiara.  
  
Sanosuke, Yahiko: We will, we will.*walk into room*  
  
*10 minutes later, the room stops glowing and the two guys walk out*  
  
Kenshin: Well.do you have the powers?  
  
Sanosuke: I don't know. Let's see...*turns Kenshin into a girl* Guess I do!  
  
Kenshin: *looks at self* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..hhhhhh....hhhh...hh...hh*passes out*  
  
Sanosuke: Heeheehee...powers are fun. *changes Kenshin back to being a guy*  
  
Kenshin: *wakes up* I'm a guy again!!  
  
Yahiko: I wanna try something! Hmm...*changes Kenshin into a Barbie*  
  
Kenshin: *a force is making him sing* I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world...  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Yahiko: *changes Kenshin back* Sorry about that.  
  
Kenshin: Why is everyone picking on me?  
  
Misao: You guys need to bring the two back. Hurry up!  
  
Sanosuke, Yahiko: Fine. *bring Kaiya and Kiara back to life*  
  
Kaiya, Kiara: Huh? I thought we died.  
  
Sanosuke: Me an' Yahiko here brought you two missies back to life.  
  
Kaiya: You took our powers, didn't you?  
  
Sanosuke: Yep.  
  
Kiara: May we have them back?  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko: No. We're having too much fun with them.  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *mumble* Shit!  
  
Kaiya: *sudden idea* I need to make a phone call. Be right back. *goes into other room and calls someone*  
  
Sanosuke: Okaay...who's turn?  
  
Kiara: It's my turn.  
  
Sanosuke: It is?  
  
Kiara: Yes. My dare earlier was to fight Kaiya, remember?  
  
Kaiya: *comes back*  
  
Sanosuke: Oh! I remember. You two were incredible!  
  
Kenshin: I will never forget that battle, that I won't.  
  
Kaiya: What will you and Yahiko do with our powers?  
  
Sanosuke: Have fun, of course!  
  
Yahiko: What should we do first?  
  
Sanosuke: *changes everyone, including himself, into an animal that reflects their personality((or something like that))*  
  
Kaoru: *raccoon*  
  
Megumi: *fox*  
  
Misao: *weasel*  
  
Sanosuke: *rooster*  
  
Yahiko: *chihuahua*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *wolves*  
  
Kenshin: ((drumroll please...)) *kitten*  
  
Kaoru: You're a kitten!?  
  
Kenshin: Meow.  
  
Megumi: I can't believe I had a crush on him.  
  
Yahiko: Why the hell am I a chihuahua!?  
  
Sanosuke: Stop complaining. I'm a rooster.  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *looking at everyone strangely*  
  
Misao: What's the matter?  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: We're the only true predators here. Instincts...hard...to...control...*begin salivating*  
  
Everyone: *look at each other, then the two wolves* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *start running*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *chase after them*  
  
Kaoru: Change them back, change them back, change them back!!!  
  
Sanosuke: *flapping wings* Okay! Hang on! *changes everyone back*  
  
Everyone: *stops running*  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Kaiya: *wipes mouth* I'll get it! *opens door* Hi Kagome!  
  
Kagome: I came as fast as I could!  
  
Kaiya: Did you walk!?  
  
Kagome: No. I rode Kilala.  
  
Kaiya: Oh. Did you bring 'em?  
  
Kagome: Yep! Here you go! *hands Kaiya a bag*  
  
Kaiya: Thanks!  
  
Kagome: No prob. I've go to go and catch up on my homework. See ya later! *rides off on Kilala's back*  
  
Kaiya: Bye! *waves*  
  
Yahiko: Whatcha got?  
  
Kaiya: I asked Kagome to bring me a few things.  
  
Yahiko: Like...?  
  
Kaiya: Here. *hands Sanosuke and Yahiko rosary-bead necklaces* A small token of my appreciation for bringing me back to life.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko: Thanks!  
  
InuYasha: *bursts through door* No! Don't put the necklaces on!!  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko: *already have them on* Why?  
  
InuYasha: Damn! I'm too late!  
  
Kaiya: *pulls cell-phone out of pocket and speed dials*  
  
Sanosuke: What is so bad about a necklace?  
  
InuYasha: The necklace--  
  
Kagome: *can be head on Kaiya's cell phone* INUYASHA!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING OVER THERE!? COME BACK HERE OR ELSE I'LL SAY THE WORD!!!  
  
InuYasha: Eep! *runs out the door*  
  
Kaiya: Thanks, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: *on cell phone* Happy to help! Bye! *hangs up*  
  
Sanosuke: What was the real reason you gave these to us?  
  
Kaiya: *evil grin* So you'd give back our powers.  
  
Yahiko: No way! You can never get these from us!  
  
Kaiya: Oh really? Kiara, you know what I have planned.  
  
Kiara: Yep. 3-2-1--  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko: *face-plant on the ground*  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell!?  
  
Kaiya: Whenever Kiara or me says the s-word, you do a face-plant.  
  
Kiara: Give us back our powers.  
  
Yahiko: Nu-uh!  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko: *face-plant several miles under the earth's surface*  
  
Kaiya: *yells down the very large hole* Will you give us back our powers?  
  
Sanosuke: Fine! *he and Yahiko return the powers*  
  
Kaiya: Ahhh.good to have them back.  
  
Kiara: Yep. Should we bring the idiots back?  
  
Kaiya: Might as well. *brings Yahiko and Sanosuke back up to the surface*  
  
Kiara: *repairs door and floor*  
  
Sanosuke: Will you take these off?  
  
Kaiya: No. Let's continue with our game, shall we?  
  
Kiara: It's my turn! Kaoru, truth or dare?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya: I'm alive again! Sorry to people who haven't seen InuYasha. You should watch it! It's cool! Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku are cool!  
  
Miroku: Thank you, Kaiya. *grope*  
  
Kaiya: AHH!! *slaps Miroku*  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
  
Kaiya: AHH!! NO!! *slaps him again*  
  
Miroku: I've become invulnerable against slaps. *grope*  
  
Kaiya: AHH!! SANGO, HELP!!!  
  
Sango: *pops up* You lecher!! *beats the hell out of Miroku*  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Kaiya: Thanks, Sango!  
  
Sango: If you have any more troubles with him, *kicks Miroku in the head* call me.  
  
Kaiya: Don't worry! I will! Any ways, what will Kaoru choose? Stay tuned for the next episode of...Rurouni Kenshin in Truth or Dare.  
  
Are you living in the real world? 


	10. Kaiya's power

Kaiya: I'm back!!  
  
Holly: You said that last chapter!  
  
Kaiya: So...  
  
Holly: Grr...  
  
Kaiya: Last chappie, I came back to life!! Just to tell any of you who think that some of my fic makes no sense, it's magic. It's as simple as that. If nothing makes sense, magic. That's the best explanation I have.  
  
Holly: Loser...  
  
Kaiya: *flips Holly off*  
  
Holly: How dare you!!  
  
Kaiya: I didn't dare you.  
  
Holly: Huh?  
  
Kaiya: You said, "How dare you!!" I didn't dare you.  
  
Holly: What? That's not what I meant. How dare you flip me off!!  
  
Kaiya: *flips Holly off again*  
  
Holly: What was that for!?  
  
Kaiya: You dared me to.  
  
Holly: ARGH!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!! *head blows up*  
  
Kaiya: Playing with words is fun! On with the show!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kiara: It's my turn! Kaoru, truth or dare?  
  
Kaoru: I'll take....dare.  
  
Kiara: I dare you to drink this gallon of an unknown liquid in 10 seconds. *milk jug appears with a liquid inside((it's nothing gross))*  
  
Kaoru: Okay! *grabs jug and starts chugging**finishes it in 5 seconds*  
  
Sanosuke: Damn, girl!  
  
Yahiko: What did she drink?  
  
Kiara: *whistling**the word "sake" appears on jug*  
  
Everyone: *looks at Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: *extremely red**hic*  
  
Kenshin: O_O Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: I've got something to say!  
  
Kenshin: Y...y...you do? *sweatdrop*  
  
Kaoru: Yeah! *crying* I'm a worthless woman who doesn't even know how to pour sake.*hic*. I can't cook well and I'm not even pretty.*hic*. I'm just a loser with no talent except swordsmanship.*hic*  
  
Kenshin: You shouldn't put yourself down like that Miss Kaoru, that you shouldn't.  
  
Kaoru: *still crying* But you now... but you know there is one thing I'm good at and I'll never let anyone beat me. And that's...  
  
Kenshin: And that's...  
  
Kaoru: And that's...*right in Kenshin's face all laughing and big mouthed* Oh no. I'm much too embarrassed to tell it to you in front of all these people*laugh again*.  
  
Megumi: Oh great. Now she gets giddy.  
  
Kaoru: Oh my, oh my, oh my, whatever should I do? Maybe I should just come out and say it!  
  
Kenshin: *sneaking away*  
  
Kaoru: Where do you think you're going!?  
  
Kenshin: Umm...away from you, Miss Kaoru!! *runs*  
  
Kaoru: *runs after him, she's surprisingly fast, even when drunk*  
  
Kenshin: AHHH--!!*gets tackled by Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: *unconscious, lying on Kenshin, goofy smile on face*  
  
Kenshin: Would someone please get her off me?  
  
Everyone: Uhh...NO!  
  
Kaiya: What's up with you and sake?  
  
Kiara: It's fun to see people drunk.  
  
Kaiya: Good point.  
  
Kiara: Well, now that Kaoru's unconscious, someone has to take her turn. Yahiko, how 'bout you?  
  
Yahiko: Sure. Sanosuke, truth or dare?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya: End of chapter. Just kidding! Don't hurt me!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sanosuke: Truth.  
  
Yahiko: Why don't you use a zanbatou anymore?  
  
Sanosuke: I'd rather use my fists. It's more fun. Kenshin, truth or dare.  
  
Kenshin: *still has Kaoru on him* Truth.  
  
Sanosuke: Is that your real hair color?  
  
Kenshin: No. It used to black.  
  
Kaoru: *still unconscious, and drunk**hugs Kenshin* I love you anyways!  
  
Kenshin: AHHHHHH!!*trys to break free*  
  
Kaoru: *won't let go* ^_______^  
  
Kaiya: Kenshin, hurry up and dare someone!  
  
Kenshin: Fine! Who to choose?  
  
*suddenly the door is broken down*  
  
Kaiya: GODAMMIT!!! WHY IS EVERYONE BREAKING DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR!?!? WHO DID IT THIS TIME!?  
  
Shishio: I did. You have a problem with that? *sees Kenshin* Oh look. The great Battosai is defenseless. The strong live and the weak die. I will kill you so I may feast!  
  
Kiara and Kaiya: Is that why you came?  
  
Shishio: Who the hell are you two?  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: We're evil incarnate.  
  
Shishio: HAHAHA!!! Yeah right! Two little girls should mind their own business. I am the personification of strength. How can you possibly defeat me?  
  
Kiara: Like this! *turns Shishio into a Pikachu*  
  
Shishio: Pika!?  
  
Kaiya: *eyes glow red* POKEMON MUST DIE!!!!!! *chases after Shishio*  
  
Shishio: PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Ash: *runs through door* Pikachu! Leave him alone! *grabs stick and stands in front of Shishio* I won't let you hurt my friend!  
  
Kaiya: *stops*  
  
Ash: Ha! You're afraid of me!  
  
Kaiya: No, I'm not. You're afraid of me.  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Kaiya: *pulls out a .45 colt custom((Vash's gun!))* You made your last mistake, fool. *right arm becomes Angel Arm* You are not worthy to live upon this desert planet.  
  
Kiara: Hit the deck!  
  
Everyone: *ducks*  
  
Kaiya: *shoots Ash and Shishio with Angel Arm*  
  
Ash and Shishio: AHH--!*die, bodies are incinerated*  
  
Kaiya: *arm changes back, glow in eyes fades*  
  
Kiara: "You are not worthy to live upon this desert planet"?  
  
Kaiya: Heh. Got caught in the moment.  
  
Everyone but twins and Kaoru: *wide-eyed and trembling with fear*  
  
Kiara: Guess they don't know the depths of our powers. Kenshin, you're turn.  
  
Kenshin: Y-yeah. M-m-miss K-Kaiya, t-truth or d-dare.  
  
Kaiya: Truth.  
  
Kenshin: Is it true that you used to have a relationship with...uhh....LINE!  
  
Director: What line?  
  
Kenshin: Huh? What's my next line?  
  
Director: Kaiya hasn't had any relationships. There is no line.  
  
Kenshin: Damn. Oh well. Kaiya, who are your favorite anime characters?  
  
Kiara: Oh god...  
  
Kaiya: InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Spike, Ed, Faye, Vash, Legato, Millie, Meryl, Wolfwood, Kazuki, D, Mitsuko, Kiddy, Yuki, Katsumi, Nami, Lebia, Rally, Lafiel, Jinto, Ayane, Dorothy, Haruko, Tsukasa, Subaru, Crim, Mimiru, Kari, Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvin, Momiji, Kusanagi, Yukina, Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Keiko, Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami,.........*continues*  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Kaiya: ...., Kenshin, Misao, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao.  
  
Yahiko: What about me?  
  
Kaiya: I don't like you. You're annoying.  
  
Yahiko: Misao's more annoying than I can ever be!  
  
Misao: What'd you say!?  
  
Kaiya: Misao is funny. You're just plain annoying.  
  
Yahiko: Humph!  
  
Kaiya: Misao, truth or dare?  
  
Misao: Dare.  
  
Kaiya: I dare you to propose to Aoshi.  
  
Misao: WHAT!?  
  
Kaiya: C'mon. You have to.  
  
Misao: But...but...  
  
Kaiya: You don't love him?  
  
Misao: I do...but....umm....Lord Aoshi isn't here! Yeah....I can't propose if he isn't here!  
  
Kaiya: Fine. *Aoshi appears in tuxedo* **thinking* What the!?*  
  
Misao: Lord Aoshi...will--  
  
Aoshi: *goes on one knee* Misao, will you marry me?  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Misao: L-L-Lord Aoshi!?!?  
  
Kaiya: Did you make him do that?  
  
Kiara: No! I didn't even put the tuxedo on him!  
  
Aoshi: Well, darling?  
  
Misao: *faints*  
  
Kiara: What's gotten into you, Aoshi!?  
  
Aoshi: I thought this would make her happy.  
  
Kaiya: It would, but god man! You scared the hell out of her! I dared her to propose to you and you proposed right back!  
  
Aoshi: So. I love her. I love her more than life itself!  
  
Kiara: You've been smoking, haven't you?  
  
Aoshi: Just a little.  
  
Kaiya: Brainwashed, too?  
  
Aoshi: Yep.  
  
Kiara: But you still love her?  
  
Aoshi: Yep. I doubt that if I wasn't high or brainwashed right now, I would never have asked. At least not yet, anyways.  
  
Kaiya: I feel sorry for Misao. I'll erase her memory of your proposal.  
  
Aoshi: Thanks.  
  
Kaiya: *wipes out Misao's memory of the past few minutes and sends Aoshi away*  
  
Misao: *wakes up* Huh? Oh. Kaiya, what's my dare?  
  
Kaiya: I dare you to burn all your Aoshi plush dolls.  
  
Misao: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*breathes*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Fine. I'll find some more on eBay. *burns her plushies* *cries* Poor Mini-Aoshis. You're in Plushie Heaven now.  
  
Everyone: Okaay...  
  
Misao: Megumi, truth or dare?  
  
Megumi: Truth.  
  
Misao: Have you ever killed any of your patients?  
  
Megumi: Yes. Most of them were guys who touched my butt.  
  
Guys omit Kenshin: *inch slowly away from Megumi*  
  
Megumi: Yahiko, truth or dare?  
  
Yahiko: Truth.  
  
Megumi: Did you take medicinal marijuana from my bag and lie when I asked you about it?  
  
Yahiko: Yes.  
  
Megumi: Damn you! That was my stash!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Megumi: I mean, one of my patients needed that really badly that day.  
  
Kaiya: Riight...  
  
Kenshin: *gasping for air*  
  
Kaiya: Whoops! Forgot all about him! *wakes Kaoru*  
  
Kenshin: Thank you Miss Kaiya. I am most grateful, that I am.  
  
Kaoru: *still extremely drunk**laughing for no apparent reason*  
  
* a person runs through the broken door*  
  
Philip: *runs up to and kisses Kaoru((he wanted me to add that in))*  
  
Kaiya: Damn door! *fixes door*  
  
Kaoru: *sobers up* AHH!!  
  
Kenshin: *turns into Battosai* *uses flipped over reverse-blade and kills Philip*  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! Thank you! But you killed someone!  
  
Kenshin: Now I'm stuck as Battosai forever. DAMN!  
  
Kiara: No you're not.  
  
Kenshin: Huh?  
  
Kiara: *uses powers to reverse what Kenshin had done*  
  
Kenshin: *changes back to normal*  
  
Philip: *kisses Kaoru again*  
  
Kaoru: AHH!! *grabs a sword, turns into Battosai, and kills Philip*  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: DAMMIT! Now I'M Battosai!  
  
Kiara: *sigh* *reverses what Kaoru did*  
  
Kaoru: *back to normal*  
  
Philip: *kisses Kaoru for the 3rd time*  
  
Kaoru: AHH!!  
  
Kenshin: *turns into Battosai and kills Philip, again*  
  
Kiara: Grr...*reverses what Kenshin did*  
  
Philip: *kisses Kaoru for the 4th time*  
  
Kaoru: AHH!! *about to kill Philip again*  
  
Kaiya: *turns Battosai*SWORD OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!!*kills Philip*  
  
Kaoru: Now Kaiya's Battosai!!  
  
Kaiya: I'm fine. DON'T REVERSE IT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF WATCHING THAT CRAP OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!  
  
Kenshin: But you are stuck as Battosai the Manslayer.  
  
Kaiya: No I'm not.  
  
Kenshin: Yes you are.  
  
Kaiya: No I'm not.  
  
Kenshin: Yes you are.  
  
Kaiya: No I'm not.  
  
Kenshin: Yes you are.  
  
Kaiya: *changes back* No I'm not.  
  
Kenshin: Incredible! You can fight off the manslayer within!!  
  
Kaiya: Not really. I can turn Battosai when I please. Look. Battosai, not Battosai. Battosai, not Battosai. See?  
  
Kenshin: Interesting.  
  
Hiei: *bursts through door*  
  
Kaiya: Why the hell do I bother!?  
  
Hiei: You're the one who has stolen my techniques!  
  
Kaiya: Your point is...  
  
Hiei: Only I can use them!  
  
Kaiya: Use what?  
  
Hiei: I will make sure you suffer for the crimes you have committed.  
  
Kaiya: What crimes?  
  
Hiei: Stop that!  
  
Kaiya: Stop what?  
  
Hiei: Grr...TIME TO DIE!!!  
  
Kaiya: No pal. Time for me to send you away.  
  
Hiei: Huh? *disappears*  
  
*in other place*  
  
HieiandTouyaLover: Hiei! You've returned to me!  
  
Hiei: No! Not you! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
*Kaiya's house*  
  
Sanosuke: Where'd he go?  
  
Kaiya: To a friend's place. *fixes door again*  
  
Yahiko: My turn!!  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: SHH!!  
  
Yahiko: *covers mouth*  
  
Kaoru: What's wrong?  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *eyes grow hard* Someone's here.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya: What would make Kiara and me act like that?*ominous music*  
  
Philip: I'm scared!  
  
Holly: Get a hold of yourself man!  
  
Philip: I can't! Hold me!  
  
Holly: AHH! NO!  
  
Philip: Who's here?  
  
Kaiya: You'll have to find out....NEXT CHAPTER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Satellite of days of old, lead me to your access code! ((bear with me people. I'm running out of quotes)) 


	11. NO! PLEASE GOD NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Kaiya: BOO!  
  
Philip: AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kaiya: Geez you're a wimp!  
  
Philip: I am what I am.  
  
Kaiya: Whatever...last chapter someone appeared. I don't know who.  
  
Philip and Holly: Who was it?  
  
Kaiya: I just said that I don't know.  
  
Holly: Really?  
  
Kaiya: Really.  
  
Philip: Really?  
  
Kaiya: Really.  
  
Holly: Really?  
  
Kaiya: Really.  
  
Philip: Really?  
  
Kaiya: Really.  
  
Holly: Re--  
  
Kaiya: Talk and you die!  
  
Philip and Holly: Eep!  
  
Kaiya: Much better. Let's see who our special guest is, shall we? Oh, and sorry for the late update!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *eyes grow hard* Someone's here.  
  
Kenshin: I don't sense anyone.  
  
Kaiya: Trust us. Someone is here.  
  
Everyone: *quiet*  
  
Yahiko: How do we know someone's--  
  
Kaiya: Shh!!  
  
Everyone: *even quieter*  
  
InuYasha: *opens, bursts through, then slams the front door closed((don't ask)), heavily breathing, panic in his eyes, runs into other room, slams door behind him, jumps through open window, closes it after he lands, then runs*  
  
Yahiko: That was InuYasha! Why would you be afraid of him!?  
  
Kiara: We are not afraid.  
  
Kaiya: It's not InuYasha who we are intent upon finding, so shut the fuck up!  
  
Yahiko: Fine, bitch!  
  
Kaoru: *hits Yahiko* Watch your mouth! Shut up!  
  
Everyone: *quiet again*  
  
Kiara: He's here.  
  
Sesshomaru: *bursts through door* I'm looking for InuYasha.  
  
Kaiya: Damn. Finish it later. What makes you think he's here?  
  
Sesshomaru: I've been following his scent. Tell me where he is, wench.  
  
Kaiya: Why should I, Fluffy?  
  
Sesshomaru: I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Not "fluffy."  
  
Kiara: I thought you were Lord of the Eastern Lands.  
  
Sesshomaru: Whatever. Eastern, Western, doesn't matter.  
  
Kaiya: Why are you after him?  
  
Sesshomaru: I need the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kiara: Why?  
  
Sesshomaru: I have my reasons.  
  
Kaiya: Such as?  
  
Sesshomaru: *is about to answer but all of a sudden, his eyes widen*  
  
Kiara: Huh?  
  
*a noise gets louder and louder*  
  
Sesshomaru: Ahhh!! *runs like hell straight through the other room door and jumps through the window, breaking each in the process*  
  
*the noise gets louder and louder, then stops when it gets to the house*  
  
Sanosuke: Now what?  
  
Rin, Jaken, and Kuramalover1080: *run through hole that used to be a door*  
  
Kaiya: Looking for Fluffy? *makes wall of concrete to replace door*  
  
Rin: Yep.  
  
Kaiya: He went straight through that door and out the window. *points to broken door*  
  
Kuramalover1080: He went this way! The hunt is on!  
  
Kuramalover1080, Rin, and Jaken: *run same way Fluffy went*  
  
Fan-girls: *burst through concrete wall, run after their leaders and are chanting* Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy!  
  
Miroku: *runs after fan-girls with a grin on his face*  
  
Kaiya: Double damn. *replaces concrete wall with steel wall*  
  
*3 seconds later*  
  
Sango: *bursts through steel wall, runs after Miroku, extremely pissed-off* DAMN LECHER!!!  
  
Kaiya: *staring at former wall* ..............  
  
Kiara: Kaiya, you okay?  
  
Kaiya: ...........GODDAMMIT!!!!!! WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE BREAKING THROUGH THE FUCKING DOOR!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT OF HAVING ONE IF SOMEONE CAN JUST BREAK THROUGH IT!? WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BREAK IT!?!?!?  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kenshin: Actually, two doors and a window were broken.  
  
Kaiya: NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!!  
  
Kenshin: Eep! *hides behind Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: Stop picking on Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: *still behind Kaoru, sticks tongue out at Kaiya*  
  
Kaiya: Grr....  
  
Kiara: Settle down you two.  
  
Kaiya: *fixes doors and window* Hey. I just noticed something.  
  
Kiara: What?  
  
Kaiya: Kenshin hasn't said "oro" at all, that he hasn't.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaiya: Oro?  
  
Megumi: Oro?  
  
Sanosuke: Oro?  
  
Yahiko: Oro?  
  
Kiara: Oro?  
  
Misao: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: Oro?  
  
*10 hours later*  
  
Yahiko: Oro? *gets hit by Sanosuke*  
  
Megumi: Oro? *gets hit by Yahiko*  
  
Sanosuke: Oro? *gets hit by Misao*  
  
Kiara: Oro? *gets hit by Kaiya*  
  
Misao: Oro? *gets hit by Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: Oro? *gets hit by Kiara*  
  
Kaiya: Oro? *gets hit by Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaiya: *about to hit Kenshin*  
  
Kaoru: That's enough! Don't hurt Kenshin!  
  
Kaiya: He started it!  
  
Kaoru: I don't care who started it. You continued it!  
  
Kaiya: *mutters* Bitch.  
  
Kaoru: *didn't hear* Are you all right, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I'm fine, Miss Kaoru, that I am. *sudden thought**blush*  
  
Yahiko: What's the matter, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I-I'd rather not say.  
  
Sanosuke: C'mon, Kenshin! Spit it out already!  
  
Kenshin: *looks at Kaoru* I-I've b-been thinking about this f-for a long time and...  
  
Kaoru: And...?  
  
Kenshin: M-Miss K-Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: Yes...  
  
Kenshin: Will you marry me?  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Kaoru: *blush* Yes, Kenshin! Of course I will!!  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: KAWAII!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *stares at the two girls* O_O  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *slap their hands over their mouths like they said something they shouldn't have and their eyes grow wide with terror*  
  
Yahiko: What was that all about?  
  
Kaiya: *trembling* I-Is it night already?  
  
Sanosuke: *looks out window* Yep. Moon's out too.  
  
Kiara: *trembling* I-Is it full?  
  
Sanosuke: Yep.  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: Shit!  
  
Kaiya: How could we have missed it!?  
  
Kiara: I guess we lost track of time when we were playing truth or dare.  
  
Kaiya: Damn! Now we can't do anything about it.  
  
Kenshin: What's going on?  
  
Megumi: Yes. Tell us!  
  
Kaiya: *sigh* You know how both me and Kiara don't do anything girly?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
Kaiya: Well, every full moon we both become the girliest of girly-girls.  
  
Misao: No way!  
  
Kiara: Yes way.  
  
Kenshin: So that's why you shouted out "kawaii." I thought you had become possessed or something.  
  
Kaiya: Nope.  
  
*all of a sudden the full moon's rays fall upon the twins*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: Damn. *gradually change into the girliest of girly- girls((this is where you use your IMAGINATION, boys and girls.))*  
  
Everyone: O_O *with jawdrop included*  
  
Sanosuke: Are you guys okay?  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *giggle uncontrollably*  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell is wrong with you two?  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *continue to giggle uncontrollably*  
  
Sanosuke: Okaay...  
  
*all of sudden the rumbling can be heard again, getting closer and closer*  
  
Sanosuke: Now what?  
  
Sesshomaru: *bursts through front door*  
  
Fan-girls: *catching up to Sesshomaru*  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *stop giggling and glomp Sesshomaru* Fluffy! You've returned!  
  
Sesshomaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--!!!  
  
Fan-girls: *dog-pile on Sesshomaru*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Fan-girls, Kiara, and Kaiya: *mob Sesshomaru*  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Fan-girls: *walking out the broken door, carrying an unconscious Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: *clothes torn* @_@  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *sit down*  
  
Kiara: *holding Sesshomaru's Tensaiga*  
  
Kaiya: *holding Sesshomaru's fluffy thingy*  
  
Kiara: So YOU'RE the one who took that!  
  
Kaiya: Got a problem with that?  
  
Kiara: As a matter of fact I do!  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *catfight*  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Kaiya: *holding the fluffy thingy and Tensaiga*  
  
Kiara: Poo.  
  
Kaiya: ^_______________________________________________^  
  
Everyone: Okaay...  
  
Megumi: That smile weirds me out.  
  
Kaoru: Ditto.  
  
Yahiko: I didn't even think those two were capable of being boy-crazy.  
  
Sanosuke: **thinking* If only Megumi thought of me that way...*  
  
Kenshin: Whose turn is it?  
  
Yahiko: I think it's mine.  
  
Kenshin: Fine. Go.  
  
Yahiko: Kaiya, truth or dare?  
  
Kaiya: *still hugging fluffy thingy and Tensaiga* Dare. *giggle*  
  
Yahiko: Okaay... I dare you to kill everyone in this room that you dislike. *remembers* Oh crap! I take that back! I take that back!  
  
Sanosuke: Too late.  
  
Kaiya: So I have to kill people that I dislike?  
  
Yahiko: *sigh* Yep.  
  
Kaiya: But I like EVERYONE in this room!! Group hug!  
  
Misao: I think not. Your turn.  
  
Kaiya: Aww...Kenshin, truth or dare?  
  
Kenshin: I pick truth, that I do.  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: KAWAII!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro!?  
  
Kaiya: It's kawaii when you say "that it is" and "oro" and stuff like that!!  
  
Kaoru: Whatever. Ask him your question.  
  
Kaiya: Is it true that you killed your last fiancée?  
  
Kenshin: Sadly, yes.  
  
Kaoru: *sweatdrop**inches away from Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Kiara, truth or dare?  
  
Kiara: *giggle* Truth!  
  
Kenshin: What are your feelings on the members of the Juppongatana?  
  
Sanosuke: What the hell kinda question is that!?  
  
Kenshin: I just wanted to hear from someone else's opinion of the Juppongatana members.  
  
Kiara: Hmm....that's a toughie...  
  
Kenshin: Just try your best.  
  
Kiara: Hoji was extremely obsessive. Yumi's story was just sad. Cho is yet another guy without chicks because of his hair. Hennya looks like a skeleton with a VERY thin layer of skin. Anji is another sad story, but not as bad as Yumi. Usui committed a MAJOR fashion no-no. Too many eyes on him. Fuji is just plain freaky! Like, how in the world can he have red eyes? Iwanbo, don't get me started! Soujiro was incredibly hot, but after a while, he began sounding like a girl.  
  
Kenshin: And?  
  
Kiara: That's all of 'em. Right?  
  
Kenshin: You left out Kamatari.  
  
Kiara: *shudder* Why did you have to remind me!?  
  
Kenshin: I meant ALL of the Juppongatana.  
  
Kiara: *sigh* Fine. Kamatari just plain creeped me out. The whole loving Shishio stuff was weird.  
  
Misha: *bursts through door* How dare you insult Kamatari!!  
  
Everyone: Who are you!?  
  
Misha: Chaa! I'm obviously a Kamatari fan.  
  
Misao: How did you know we were talking about Kamatari?  
  
Misha: Chaa! I have a sixth sense about everything.  
  
Megumi: Why do you keep saying "chaa"?  
  
Misha: Chaa! Because I feel like it.  
  
Everyone: ...............................  
  
Sanosuke: Why are you still here? We stopped dissing Kamatari.  
  
Misha: Oh. Bye! *runs out broken door*  
  
Everyone: *stare at broken door, eyes grow wide, then look at Kaiya in fear*  
  
Kaiya: What? Do I have zit? *looks into a compact that magically appeared*  
  
Kaoru: You're not mad?  
  
Kaiya: About what?  
  
Kaoru: The door. It was knocked down again.  
  
Kaiya: Oh, that! I'm okay with it.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?  
  
Kaiya: I said, I'M OKAY WITH IT.  
  
Sanosuke: We know that already, sheesh. We're all just surprised that you're not going to go on a rampage.  
  
Kaiya: What's the point if I can just fix the door? *fixes door*  
  
Yahiko: Wow. When the full moon is out, they completely change.  
  
Kaoru: Yeah. It's like they become completely opposite of what they truly are.  
  
Misao: It's kinda creepy...I wonder if their real selves are aware of what they are doing.  
  
Kaiya and Kiara: *giggling again for no apparent reason*  
  
Sanosuke: It must be hell for them. Good thing I don't got to worry 'bout that.  
  
Megumi: Is it just me or do you sound stupider?  
  
Sanosuke: I don't know. Maybe you should look in mirror.  
  
Megumi: That didn't even make sense!  
  
Sanosuke: Takes one to know one!  
  
Megumi: Grr....  
  
Kiara: My turn! Misao, truth or dare?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiya: I'll say it again, I'm REALLY sorry for the late update. There's just been too much crap at school for me to do that I haven't had enough time to work on this fic. I hope you all can forgive me! To Kuramalover1080 and Misha, I hope that you like how I put you in this chapter. Sorry if I got anything wrong. To tell everyone, I'm open for requests and ideas. 


End file.
